


Les yeux fermés

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Supernabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, human!Gabriel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Gabriel est mort. Dean est au bord du gouffre.





	

L’homme qui le regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain n’est pas lui. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Dean Winchester ne peut pas ressembler à cette coquille vide, ce visage aux traits tirés et aux yeux vides, cette ombre vaguement humaine.  
Pourtant, ce sont bien ses lèvres qui, dans le reflet, sont pincées, mordues au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper les sanglots qui menacent de l’étouffer ; il peut sentir le goût ferreux du sang sur sa langue.  
Ce sont bien ses yeux qui, baignés de larmes, contemple l’ombre qu’il est devenu.  
Mais ce que le reflet ne montre pas, ne peut pas montrer, c’est son cœur serré dans sa poitrine, qui fait mal, qui n’est pas vide, ce qui serait préférable, mais empli de chagrin, de douleur. Une douleur au nom de Gabriel.  
La respiration tremblante, les yeux fermés, Dean tente d’effacer l’image du corps de Gabriel dans son cercueil, si pâle, si immobile. L’enterrement n’a eu lieu que quelques heures plus tôt.  
Un sanglot étouffé s’échappe, traître, d’entre ses lèvres pincées, avant qu’un courant d’air effleure son bras. Presque comme une caresse rassurante, la même que celles que Gabriel avait l’habitude de lui donner quand Dean s’inquiétait pour Sammy. Un autre mouvement d’air dans son cou, cette fois-ci et l’impression d’entendre son prénom murmurer contre sa peau.  
Les yeux toujours clos, quelques larmes glissent le long de ses joues mal rasées. Et soudain, son souffle se bloque quand il sent la pression d’un corps contre son dos dénudé. Un corps qu’il a appris à reconnaître sans le voir, dont il connait la moindre courbe. Les mains crispées, tremblantes, sur le rebord du lavabo, il n’ose ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux de peur de perdre la sensation familière de Gabriel blotti contre lui.  
Ses sanglots de moins en moins contrôlés, résonnent dans la petite salle de bain froide. L’impression, si réelle, de deux bras qui entourent sa taille et d’un menton posé sur son épaule. Une paire de lèvres dans son cou.  
  
-Gabriel, souffle Dean, presque imperceptiblement.  
-Shhh…  
  
Le baiser sur son omoplate a l’air si réel que Dean ne peut s’empêcher de se pelotonner un peu plus contre la présence derrière lui, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Une main glisse sur un de ses bras, comme une caresse d’apaisement tandis qu’une autre reste posée sur son ventre qui se soulève irrégulièrement, au rythme de son souffle désordonné. Puis les doigts se faufile jusqu’à la fermeture éclair du jean qu’il a enfilé en sortant de la douche et la fait coulisser doucement, avant de se glisser sous le tissu rêche et de frôler le sexe endormi de Dean. Comme le matin avant l’accident ; La dernière fois où ils ont fait l’amour. La dernière fois où Gabriel lui a dit qu’il l’aimait. La dernière fois que Dean a vu Gabriel vivant. La dernière fois avant que sa vie ne se transforme en enfer.  
Les doigts enroulés autour de son sexe ont l’air si réel qu’il pourrait se laisser emporter par la sensation. Mais ça ne l’est pas. Gabriel est mort. Gabriel n’est pas là pour effacer ses larmes, pour le réconforter.  
Et quand il ouvre les yeux, seule l’ombre qu’il est devenu lui fait face dans le miroir.


End file.
